The Legacy of Abigail: Legend of the Lost Girl
is a action-adventure survival video game produced by Krome Studios and developed by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, being the first installment of the The Legacy of Abigail series. It is released for the Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Wii U and PC on July 15, 2016 with a Nintendo Switch port coming in August TBD, 2019, either being bundled with the sequel or buy it separate. Synopsis After the world ended and Abigail survives and gets lost, she struggles to survive, but when a mysterious dog mentor discovers her and relies on her to attack a big threat, she must defeat it. Characters Playable *'Abigail Peacekeeper' (voiced by Cristina Pucelli) - a teen girl who is thought to be the only remaining human. She has a disease where her left eye color changing depending on the element she is using. *'Doggius' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - A dog spirit who is Abigail's deceased dog. He aids Abigail in stopping Shadow Wolf. Allies *'Indigo' (voiced by Clancy Brown) - an elder being living in the lost woods. *'The Demon Dog' (voiced by Robbie Daymond) - a fire-elemental demon dog whom Abigail helped to save his town. He returned the favor by giving her the fire stone, giving her the ability to shoot out fire from her shield. *'Waka Taka' (voiced by Michael Gough) - a walrus living in the snow plains. After saving his town, he gives Abigail an ice stone, which grants her an abiilty to breathe ice. *'Rattlesnake Riikkoo' (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - a poisonous snake citizen who belongs to the rare snake species where poison on good guys can heal and make them immune to poison while the poison on the baddies just poison them. After saving his town, he gives Abigail a poison stone, which makes her immune to poison elsewhere and shoot out poison spores from any sword. *'Sirena' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - a siren who, after being saved by Abigail, TBD. *'Electriant' (voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz) - a robot residing in a Face Paint town who TBD. * Antagonists * Enemies *'Shadow Goblins' - goblin enemies who are the main enemies. **'White Shadow Goblins' - rare variant of Shadow Goblins who are only seen at the Icy Coast. Clothes * /Clothing Gameplay The game is similar to The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild and other survival games. There is six elements to collect, being fire (red), ice (white), plant (green), water (blue), electricity (yellow) and poison (purple). Quotes Rating Sequel Main article: The Legacy of Abigail: The Eclipse Trivia *Her face paint (if you give her any), eye color, her shield and her sword will change colors on respective element depending on either which outfit you are wearing or which element you have. *Due to her Climbing Girl outfit being used by many people, that outfit soon became her main outfit and her starting outfit for the sequels. Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 12 Category:Xbox One games Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Wii U Games Category:PC games Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Nintendo Switch games